He Gets The From Me
by SassyGayNine
Summary: He missed Blaine. He missed laying with him every night and talking about their respective days. He missed waking up to hear Blaine singing in the shower. He missed making breakfast for Blaine and their son, Eli. He just missed talking to Blaine.


**Based off the song 'He Gets that From Me' by Reba McEntire.  
><strong>**Angst/fluff. Yeah. I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Kurt said at the desk in his office with a pen in his hand, staring at a blank sheet of paper. He knew it was best to just write down what he was feeling. Get it all out and then he'd feel better. That's what everyone always told him. When his mom died, when his dad was in the hospital… they always said write all out and put it away. He let out a shaky sigh and let his eyes wander over to the picture on his desk that brought tears to his eyes.<p>

He and Blaine were sitting together in Central Park. Kurt was leaning against Blaine's side and they both had smiles on their faces.

Kurt sniffled and shook his head. He missed Blaine. He missed laying with him every night and talking about their respective days. He missed waking up to hear Blaine singing in the shower. He missed making breakfast for Blaine and their son, Eli. He just missed talking to Blaine. He wanted to tell him how much Eli has grown and how much he looks like him.

* * *

><p><em>You should really see Eli, Blaine. He's such a character. He's the perfect combination of the both of us, it's terrifying. I've had to drag him out of bed every morning for school so far and he'll only eat Frosted Flakes. I know you'd smile from across the table and make a comment on how I was the same way. You'd think he was truly mine with his knobby knees and that skin that the sun just loves to freckle. And the way he talks. Like he's so much smarter than everyone else. But again, you'd just roll your eyes and say he gets that from me.<em>

_But, sometimes, Blaine… he just looks at me with those big hazel eyes and I'm done for. He's got me wrapped around his finger, in the palm of his hand. I swear, it's just like you're here. He's got the same wide grin that stretches over his face and crinkles his eyes. There is no denying that he's your child. I really don't know what I'd do without him. But, I guess he gets that from you. He found your old guitar in the office, the one you haven't touched in years. He's taught himself how to play. He's getting pretty good._

_He tells me that he loves me every day, and it just melts my heart. He's funny, too. So so funny. He cracks a joke at the perfect time, he makes me laugh when all I want to do is lay on your side of the bed and cry. Blaine, that boy means everything to me. But, he gets that from you._

_Last night I heard him praying in his room (I guess he's been spending quite a bit of time with Aunt Mercedes). He asked for help that he and I would make it though and make sure that you know that we're okay. He said he misses you. He really misses you, baby. Just another thing he gets from me, right?_

* * *

><p>He folded up the paper as he reread it for the umpteenth time before slipping it into his jacket pocket. He grabbed his bag off the floor by his feet and made his way to the waiting taxi. He'd been so used to being alone. Not really alone, there were people everywhere. But not the people he needed. He needed his husband. He needed to be wrapped up in his arms and breathe in his scent. He needed to be held. It'd been so long since he could admit that he needed someone there. He was meant to be strong and independent. But really all he'd wanted to do for months was cry.<p>

He sighed softly to himself as the taxi pulled up to his destination. He returned the smile that was given and went to his wallet. "No, don't worry about it," the driver said, waving his hand dismissively. He nodded again. "Thank you," he got out of the cab and closed the door, waving at the driver as he drove off. He turned around and slowly made his way up the stairs to the front door. It'd been so long since this place felt like a home, since any place felt like a home. He reached for the handle and opened the door, hearing the old familiar groan of the hinges.

"Hello?" He called out.

A crash came from the kitchen and someone rounded the corner looking frazzled and out of breath. "You… you're… you're here. You're really here," the man from the kitchen dropped the rag in his hand and rushed forward. He flung himself at the other man almost knocking him over. "Oh, Blaine," Kurt sobbed into his husband's shoulder. Blaine dropped his duffle bag and wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle, lifting him up off the ground slightly before lowering him after a few minutes.

"Why didn't you tell me when you were coming home?" Kurt asked, holding him close, tears still streaming down his face. Blaine just shook his head and kissed Kurt quickly. "I didn't know for a while and when I knew I didn't have time to contact you," he kissed his husband again, "I missed you, Kurt. I missed you so much. I got your letter and I've read it lord knows how many times." Blaine reached up and wiped at the tears streaming down Kurt's face as he felt his own eyes watering.

From above their heads came a sound like a stampede. Kurt chuckled to himself and pulled away from Blaine slowly. "Papa!" Came a voice at the top of the stairs. Blaine walked closer and smiled up at the boy standing there. No more words were said as Eli hurdled down the stairs and threw himself into his father's arms. Blaine held him close and took a deep breath. "Jeez, you're getting big," Blaine said, lowering Eli to stand on the bottom stair.

He looked at his son and Kurt was right. He'd grown up a lot in the almost year that he was away. He was taller than he was when Blaine had been deployed. He had the same crazy curly hair that Blaine had to deal with his whole life and the same big hazel eyes. Blaine felt himself getting choked up as he knelt down a little to hug his son again. "God, I missed you, E," Blaine whispered, kissing Eli's head. "I missed you too, Papa. Are you home for good this time? Please?" The boy pulled away and looked up at Blaine with round, watery eyes.

Blaine looked back at Kurt who had wrapped himself in his own arms and watching the two of them sadly. Blaine sighed and looked back at Eli and frowned. "Not for good. For a while, I promise. But, for now, I'm going to spend as much time as I can with you and Daddy before I have to leave again, alright?" Blaine said softly, pushing some curls from Eli's face. Eli just shook his head and stormed back up the stairs, his door closing loudly behind him. Blaine's face fell as he looked to the ground.

Kurt walked over and sat on the bottom stair. He grabbed Blaine's hand and smiled softly when he looked up. "You'd think he was mine with how he acts sometimes," Kurt said quietly, running his thumb under Blaine's eyes to get rid of the tears there. Blaine shook his head. "He is yours, he's your son, and I'm your husband… and I shouldn't be away so much," he whispered. Kurt sighed and leaned in to kiss Blaine on the forehead. "You have a duty, that's why you're away so much. He understands, he's just upset. He really missed you. He just loves his dad," Kurt said, shrugged a little.

"Yeah, well, I guess he gets that from me, doesn't he?" Blaine asked, leaning in to kiss Kurt again.


End file.
